This invention broadly relates to a new power clamp mechanism which has unique features and which can be manufactured economically and at low cost. More particularly, this invention relates to a new power clamp mechanism which is made from a single extrusion body.
In the past, power clamping mechanisms have been relatively expensive to manufacture and also have generally required the usage of two separate body components; namely, one body component which houses a piston and piston rod assembly for driving the clamp and a second body component used to house a linkage mechanism which is connected to a clamp arm for opening and closing the clamp arm into a clamped locked position or open position.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a unique new power clamp mechanism which can be produced at a relatively low cost and which is formed through the use of a single body member.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new power clamp mechanism which is made utilizing a single extruded body for the clamp mechanism and which provides its power locking operation to the clamp arm through the usage of either a wedge lock link mechanism or a toggle link mechanism.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a specially designed power clamp apparatus which utilizes a wedge lock system to move the clamp arm into a closed clamped position.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new power clamp mechanism which utilizes a straight extruded body, with no offsets or doglegs being present in the body of the clamp mechanism.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new power clamp mechanism capable of using at least three different types of clamp arms; namely, a U-arm, a side arm/U-arm, or a regular side arm type clamping bar.
Another object of the invention is to provide a unique new clamp mechanism wherein a unit assembly including a piston, a piston rod, a floating head member, and a link mechanism, are all assembled together prior to being inserted as a unit into the body of the clamp mechanism.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new clamp mechanism wherein a special track mechanism is used to guide the up-and-down movement of the piston rod to thereby provide a technically advanced and uniquely operative clamp mechanism.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel clamp mechanism which is made using a single metal body and which includes a centrally located push-pull rod (or piston rod) which is generally centered in the middle of that single body, which houses the clamp mechanism, to thereby accomplish uniform force distribution and longevity for the clamp mechanism.
Another object of the invention is to provide a unique and novel clamp mechanism which utilizes a floating head mounted on the rigid tracks, which floating head when fixed in position within the clamp body acts as the upper cylinder head for the chamber (or cavity) within which the piston moves.
Other objects features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.